Cartoon Party: Quest for the Mini-Stars
by Ghost Archer
Summary: A parody of the Wii game Mario Party 9, adopted from Mr. Cartoon. Jake and his friends are watching the Mini-Stars in the night sky until Dr. Eggman and Snively start stealing the right in front of their eyes. With an inhuman ambition, he and his friends take off to rescue the Mini-Stars, unaware that the doctor has sent Scratch and Grounder undercover to steal them.
1. Prologue

**(I am in my workshop brainstorming for ideas when Vanellope skipped by humming her game's tune. She notices me)**

 **Vanellope: Hmm? Are you okay, Archer?**

 **Me: Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a little trouble sleeping last night.**

 **Vanellope: What happened? Did you find Taffyta and Gloyd last night?**

 **Me: Oh, I found them, and what I saw them doing, well, it left me pretty traumatized.**

 **Vanellope: What did you see them do?**

 **Me: I'll tell you, but only if you promise to keep this between us.**

 **Vanellope: Alright.**

 **Me: Okay then.**

 **(I whisper in Vanellope's ear what happened and what I saw them doing. She gasps)**

 **Vanellope: No…**

 **Me: Yep. I wanted to tell Smoke what happened, but I figured it'd be a bad idea. So make sure no one else hears about this, okay?**

 **Vanellope: Fine. If you need me, I'll be at the tracks. (Leaves)**

 **Me: Okay. I've got a story to prepare.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own anything featured in this story, which is adopted from Mr. Cartoon)**

* * *

Cartoon Party: Quest for the Mini-Stars

Prologue

Nighttime has risen in the outskirts of Toon City and the Mini-Stars in the sky are shining brightly. A pirate boy named Jake invited some of his friends to the park to watch them with him. After a few minutes of waiting, two of his friends Omi and Dipper Pines arrived.

"Ahoy there, Omi, Dipper!" Jake greeted.

"Hello, Jake." Omi said.

"Hey there." Dipper greeted.

"How's the shack, Dipper?" Jake asked.

"It's alright. I would've come sooner, but my Grunkle Stan had me doing a few chores." Dipper admitted.

"Talk about boring! I had more fun watching grass grow!" A female voice exclaimed. The three turned their attention to the tree, where another of Jake's friends, Vanellope von Schweetz is hanging from one of the branches.

"Ahoy, Vanellope. What have you been up to?" Jake asked.

"Just hanging around." Vanellope joked with a chuckle.

"I don't know much about jokes, but that one is as old as Grunkle Stan." Dipper quipped as Vanellope hopped down from the tree.

"What up, suckers!" Another voice shouted. The group then turned to the entrance where three more of Jake's friends, Craig Slithers, Jaden Yuki, and Princess Sofia had just arrived.

"Craig, Jaden, Sofia! You have made it!" Omi greeted.

"I see you came here to watch the Mini-Stars with us." Jake guessed.

"That's right." Jaden replied.

"We wouldn't miss them for the world." Sofia added.

"Yeah, Sanjay has no idea what he's missing right now." Craig said with a laugh.

"Hey, speaking of what's missing, I wonder when the rest of our friends will get here." Vanellope spoke up.

"Relax, Vanellope. I'm sure they'll get here soon." Jake replied. It was after he said those words that two more of his friends, Danny and Joy arrived.

"Sorry we're late. We came here as soon as we got your invite." Danny apologized.

"No worries. We were hoping you'd show up sooner or later." Dipper replied.

"I can't wait to see those Mini-Stars twinkle and shine in the sky!" Joy squealed with delight.

"You'll get to see them soon." Jake said. "We're just waiting for one more."

That was when Dipper's phone started ringing with the Gravity Falls theme. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?" He hears an inaudible but familiar voice from the other end. "Oh, hey, Mr. Seville. I'm at the park about to watch the stars with some friends. We're just waiting for Alvin."

Dipper heard his voice again. "What do you mean he can't go?" The conversation had gone back and forth for a couple of minutes.

"He did what?"

"Well, it's no surprise there."

"Well, could you at least tell him I said hi?"

"Alright, I'll see you later. Bye." Dipper hangs up and sighs as he puts away his phone.

"Bad news, guys. Alvin can't come." Dipper informed them.

"What?" Jaden asked.

"Apparently, Alvin broke an award Dave received last Friday and as punishment, he has to do chores for two weeks." Dipper answered.

"That's horrible." Sofia sighed.

"Well, that's just great! Where are we gonna find a fill-in for Alvin at this hour?!" Craig complained. They thought it over for a minute until they heard a voice from the entrance.

"What are you guys up to at this hour?" They turned their attention to a blue-haired boy clad in orange.

"Who are you?" Vanellope asked.

"Oh, my apologies, I haven't told you my name. I'm Ezra, Ezra Bridger." Ezra introduced himself.

"Pleased to meet you, Ezra." Jake greeted the Jedi and introduced himself and his friends to him.

"I heard you were about to watch the stars." Ezra guessed.

"We sure are. Care to join us? We needed a fill-up for one of our other friends anyway." Omi requested.

"I think you meant 'fill-in', dude." Craig corrected the Xiaolin monk.

"That too." Omi replied.

"Why not? I could use some time away from my training." Ezra complied.

With that said, Ezra joined the gang in watching the Mini-Stars shine and shimmer in the evening sky. Everyone was astounded by the glow they give out, especially Ezra.

"I've seen a lot of stars where I come from, but I've never seen so many of them in one place before." Ezra commented.

"That's what I like about them, Ezra." Jake said, looking through his telescope. "I hear that so many of them come here on nights like this. It'll be hard to count them… all?" He suddenly notices a swirling purple vortex in the sky. Before they know it, the Mini-Stars are being pulled into the vortex.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk! What's happening to the Mini-Stars!?" Vanellope exclaimed.

"I-I don't know!" Jake answered. "But it looks like something's pulling them into that vortex!"

The source of the vortex was from a vacuum-like machine, operated by the mischievous Dr. Eggman and his right-hand man, Snively in a special platform floating in space. They laughed maniacally as the Mini-Stars were sucked into their machine one by one.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho! I did it! Now I can put these Mini-Stars to good use!" Dr. Eggman exclaimed in triumph.

Back in the park, most of the group was panicking on what they should do to stop whatever's sucking in the Mini-Stars. Ezra and Jake decided to do something about it.

"Everybody, listen up!" Ezra shouted, making everyone present stop in their tracks. "Okay, I don't know what's sucking in those Mini-Stars, but there's no way we're letting that happen!"

"Ezra's right! I say we go out there and take back those Mini-Stars!" Jake shouted. "If you want to help us get back those Mini-Stars, raise your hand or tail." Everyone responds by raising their hand/tail.

"I was hoping you'd accept!" Ezra said with a grin. "Let's go get those Mini-Stars back!" Everyone nods as they take off to rescue the stolen Mini-Stars. Unbeknownst to the group of ten, two of Eggman's robots, Scratch and Grounder was watching from behind a shrub.

"Did you hear that, Grounder?" Scratch asked.

"Yeah. Those brats are heading out to get those Mini-Stars." Grounder answered.

"Maybe we should go with them." Scratch suggested.

"Are you crazy, Scratch?!" Grounder exclaimed. "Those goody two-shoes won't trust robots like us!" Scratch responded by hitting his cohort on his head.

"No, you ding-bot! I have an idea." Scratch quipped. "We'll make them think we've changed our ways and as soon as we get enough, we'll snatch them all behind their back and bring them to the doctor."

"Oh! Great plan, Scratch!" Grounder complimented.

"I know, right?" Scratch smiled. "Now come on before we lose them!" Both robots followed the heroic group to put their plan into action.

* * *

 **Me: Okay, the startup chapter is ready.**

 **(I step out of my workshop and meet with Kanan)**

 **Kanan: Archer.**

 **Me: Oh, hey Kanan. Why are you here?**

 **Kanan: I came here to tell you the mess is cleaned up.**

 **Me: OK, good.**

 **(My phone goes off)**

 **Me: Just got a message from Dojo. A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself.**

 **Kanan: I've never seen one before**

 **Me: You'll see it when we meet with the Monks. Tell Hera and Anakin to get their ships ready. I'll gather some allies to join in. You readers may read, review, or fav. Archer out!**


	2. Toon Road, Part 1

**(I'm in the main hall about to leave. Tinker Bell, Brittany and Leo see me off)**

 **Me: Okay, guys, I'm heading out for the weekend.**

 **Brittany: Be careful, Archer.**

 **Me: Will do. Bye.**

 **(I exit the base with a smile. Inside, the three huddle together)**

 **Leo: Alright, how much time do we have?**

 **Tinker Bell: Just until Sunday.**

 **Leo: Perfect! That's more than enough to get everything ready for the boss' birthday party.**

 **Brittany: But how will we get everything ready for the party?**

 **Leo: You just leave that to me.**

 **(Leo runs off somewhere with the two girls following close behind)**

* * *

Cartoon Party: Quest for the Mini-Stars

Chapter 1: Toon Road, Part 1

In the reaches of space, Dr. Eggman is juggling some of the Mini-Stars he and Snively stole. He laughs in triumph as a crane carries containers filled with Mini-Stars somewhere.

"Gyah-ha-ha-ha-ha! So many Mini-Stars! And they're all MINE!" Dr. Eggman cackled happily as he watched the Mini-Stars float over his head. But his moment of happiness was short lived as Snively came with a worried expression on his face.

"Doctor! We've got a big problem!" Snively warned as he showed them a security video of Ezra, Joy, Danny and Scratch running across a grassy plain.

"WHAT?!"

"They're heading for the grasslands! If we don't do something, they'll take all of the Mini-Stars back!" Snively explained.

"Grasslands? The ones where cool breezes blow across the hills and you want to relax and have a nice picnic? That's Toon Road!" Eggman deduced as the video ended.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

"I'll send in my elite minions to deal with them!" Eggman then pulled out a blaster-like transporter. He points to the ground in front of him and fires. After a few seconds, a group of Putty Patrollers and Goldar appeared.

"Putty Patrol! Goldar! Listen up!"

"Head to the grasslands and show Ezra's team what's what!" Eggman barked his commands, which the Putties responded with a language that hardly anyone can understand.

"I will not fail you, Doctor." Goldar replied.

* * *

(Toon Road entrance)

Ezra, Danny, Joy and Scratch have arrived at the entrance of Toon Road. They see a multitude of Mini-Stars on the path as well as some of their dark counterparts, the Mini-Ztars. Scratch, along with his cohort Grounder, has convinced the other heroes that the two robots have changed their ways and left Eggman for good.

"Whoa! Look at all of those scattered Mini-Stars!" Joy exclaimed.

"I'll bet whoever did this must've scattered them so we wouldn't find them all." Ezra noted.

"I see that. How are we supposed to get around the grasslands?" Scratch asked. Danny then saw a red car big enough to carry four people out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, guys, look! A car! And it can fit us." Danny told them.

"Good eye, Danny." Ezra complimented as the quartet entered the car. Danny, Joy and Scratch sat in the back seat while Ezra was at the wheel.

"Uh, Ezra, was it?" Scratch spoke up. "Do you even know how to drive this thing?"

"Hey, driving a car is no different than flying a TIE Fighter across the planet of Garel!" Ezra snapped as he started up the car. Danny, Joy and Scratch stared in confusion at Ezra's response.

"What's a TIE Fighter?" Scratch asked. Joy and Danny responded with a shrug of their shoulders as Ezra started driving through the grasslands. After a few minutes of driving while collecting Mini-Stars along the way, they stopped at a fork in the road with a pond, one path with a gathering of lily pads acting as a bridge across the pond with some Mini-Ztars in the path, the other a long curve going around the pond with Mini-Stars ahead.

"Alright, which way do we go? Left or right?" Ezra asked.

"I say we go right/left." Danny and Scratch answered simultaneously, their responses different from each other. They find out what they said and begin arguing.

"I say we go right! It's much safer and we can take in the scenery!" Danny yelled.

"Yeah?! Well, I say the left way's much faster! The lily pads in the pond are forming a bridge we can cross!" Scratch interjected. They started arguing again until Joy stood up and pushed them apart.

"Would you two just be quiet?!" Joy yelled, surprising Danny, Scratch and even Ezra. "I know I'm supposed to be happy, but I can't handle you two arguing! You're starting to act like how Anger and Fear got along."

"Wow. Just… wow." Ezra said in complete surprise until he shakes it off. "Joy's right. There's no way we'll decide which way to go with you two going at each other." He pulls out a coin from his pocket with one side depicting the emblem of a TIE Fighter, the other showing a Stormtrooper helmet. "So we'll settle this with a flip of a coin. Heads, we go right. Tails, we go left."

"That's fair, but how will..?" Scratch asked before Ezra interrupted him.

"If you're asking which is which, that's easy." Ezra said as he showed them the coin's two sides. "The Stormtrooper helmet is heads, the TIE Fighter is tails." Scratch, Danny and Joy all understood as Ezra flipped the coin. The coin soon hits the floor of the car on the side with the Stormtrooper helmet.

"Heads. That means we go right." Danny confirmed.

"That's right." Ezra agreed as he picked up the coin and faced Joy. "Care to take the wheel, Joy?"

"Ezra. Why, thank you." Joy thanked the Padawan as she started taking the wheel. She then started driving leisurely until Scratch spots a fortress atop the mountain.

"Guys! Look up there! A fortress!" Scratch reported.

"Good eye, Scratch." Danny complimented. "Joy, drive us up the mountain! There's a fortress up there."

"Will do!" Joy replied as she drove around a beanstalk that reached to the sky and up the mountain, stopping in front of the fortress. As soon as she stopped the car, Snively flew in front of them on a hovercraft.

"Well, well, well." Snively sneered.

"Doctor Snively?! You're behind this?!" Ezra gasped.

"Partly, yes." Snively answered. "I have some friends in high places. Speaking of friends, you'll find some waiting in that fortress."

"I don't know what you're planning, Snively, but know this: we'll get those Mini-Stars back even if it takes us all day!" Danny glared.

"Then why don't you give it a try?" Snively challenged. The heroes plus Scratch entered the fortress, in an effort to rescue the Mini-Stars trapped inside.

* * *

Ezra, Joy, Danny and Scratch found themselves in a large forest after entering the fortress on the mountain. Joy looked around and stared in wonder as the trees surrounded them.

"Where are we?" Joy asked.

"Looks like some kind of forest." Scratch answered.

"How can a fortress transport us here?" Ezra asked, but before anyone could answer, a group of 100 Putty Patrollers appeared from behind the trees and surrounded them.

"Yikes! What are those?!" Joy exclaimed.

"I've heard of these guys." Danny said.

"You have?" Scratch asked.

"From my old paleontology tutor, Tommy Oliver, yeah." Danny answered. "They're called Putty Patrollers. They may be weak, but they're pretty troublesome in large numbers."

"Well, let's even the odds!" Ezra suggested as he pulled out his blue-bladed lightsaber and started taking down some Putty Patrollers. The others watched as the Padawan defeated about fifteen Putties on his own.

"Ezra's good, but he can't handle those guys on his own." Joy said. "We should help him out!"

"Good idea, Joy!" Danny replied in agreement as Danny used his ghost powers to blast a Patroller about to ambush Ezra.

"Thanks, Danny." Ezra thanked as the ghost hunter joined him in battling the Putties. Joy and Scratch eventually joined in after a few moments. Once about half of them were beaten, the remaining Patrollers became really mad.

"Uh-oh! Now we made them mad!" Scratch warned.

"Not to worry. We'll just have to fight harder." Danny said as he blasted more of the Putties, with Scratch, Ezra and Joy joining in. The Putties evaded their attacks from time to time, but after about ten more minutes, Joy dealt the finishing blow. The defeated Putties fall to the ground and vanish in a puff of smoke, but not before dropping a bunch of Mini-Stars.

"Whew! That was harsh!" Danny sighed in exhaustion.

"Who knew there'd be so many Putties?" Scratch questioned as he wiped his metal forehead.

"Look, all we know is that we beat them and saved the Mini-Stars." Ezra informed them as he put away his lightsaber and started picking up the scattered Mini-Stars. "Come on, let's get these out of here and get back on the road." The others picked up any remaining Mini-Stars and left the forest via a portal similar to the one they went through when they entered the fortress.

* * *

 **(I re-enter the base to the entire place completely empty after two days)**

 **Me: I'm back!**

 **(No response. I look around and notice everybody's gone)**

 **Me: Where is everybody?**

 **(Just as I was about to investigate, Leo came running towards me)**

 **Leo: Archer! Help! Come quick!**

 **Me: What is it?**

 **Leo: Scorpion's gone rogue and is attacking everyone in the party hall!**

 **Me: What?! We better help everyone!**

 **(Leo and I rush to the party hall. Leo puts an ear to the door.)**

 **Leo: Wait here. I'll try to talk some sense into him.**

 **(Leo enters the room alone. I wait outside. A few minutes pass and I grew impatient)**

 **Me: Okay, I've waited long enough. I hate it when one of my guys go rogue.**

 **(I enter the dark room and looked around)**

 **Me: I can't see a blasted thing in here.**

 **(I reach for the light switch and as soon as I turn the lights on, everyone jumps out from a few hiding spots)**

 **Everyone: Surprise! (Party poppers go off all around me)**

 **Me: Aw, you guys! You didn't have to do this!**

 **Tinker Bell: You deserve this, Archer. You're our friend and you always will be. Besides, the party was Leo's idea.**

 **Me: Leo, you did this?**

 **Leo: Yep. I know it was late, but consider this our gift to you. Happy birthday, boss!**

 **Me: Thank you everyone. I don't know how to repay you.**

 **Muscle Man: I do. Let's party!**

 **(The party begins)**

 **Me: This is the best birthday surprise I ever had! Time for me to close out. You readers may rate/review/fav. Archer out!**


	3. Toon Road, Part 2

**(My group has navigated through the air ducts and we see a bunch of zombies walking aimlessly around the building)**

 **Comm. Cody: Man, Frank wasn't kidding about those zombies.**

 **Sonic: I suppose you're right, Commander. Now, he did say the Sound Sai were somewhere in the Wonderland Plaza.**

 **Capt. Rex: I say we split into two teams. We'll cover more ground that way.**

 **Me: Good idea, Rex. You take Cody and Sofia and search the second floor. Sonic, Vanellope and I will search the first floor. Contact us right away when you find them.**

 **Rex and Cody: Yes sir!**

 **(The Clones take Sofia and head upstairs, leaving the rest of us downstairs. The search goes on for about thirty minutes until Capt. Rex contacted me via com-link)**

 **Capt. Rex:** _ **Sir, we found them, but there's a problem. A bunch of those zombies are surrounding us!**_

 **Me: Where are you now?**

 **Capt. Rex:** _ **We're in front of the entrance to the rollercoaster. The Sai are in one of the cars.**_

 **Me: Do what you can to keep them away from you. We're on our way.**

 **(We start running towards the rollercoaster.)**

* * *

Cartoon Party: Quest for the Mini-Stars

Chapter 2: Toon Road, Part 2

After Ezra, Danny, Scratch and Joy rescued the Mini-Stars from the Putty Patrol, they return to the car as the fortress collapses.

"Whoa! Good thing we got out of there!" Scratch noted, seeing the fortress collapse.

"And look! I can see the exit from up here!" Joy confirmed. The others look and see that she was right. A gate with a sinister-looking emblem on it was in front of the exit.

"Good eye, Joy. Let's go!" Ezra said, but before he got the chance to take the wheel, Danny stopped him.

"Sorry, Ezra, but I'm afraid we won't get very far. Look!" Danny said, pointing in front of them. They look out in front of them and see that the bridge is destroyed.

"What happened?! Where's the bridge?!" Ezra gasped.

"I'll bet that Snively destroyed it while we were inside that fortress." Joy deduced.

"I had that same thought, too." Danny agreed. "How are going to get across now?"

"Maybe I have an idea." Ezra spoke. "If we can accumulate enough speed, we might be able to jump the gap."

"Good idea, Ezra, but what if we don't make it?" Scratch wondered, looking down below the gap as he took the wheel.

"Then, we'll just drive our way out and move on." Ezra shrugged.

"I hope you're right, Ezra. Start this thing up, Scratch." Joy said. Scratch starts to build up some speed for the jump. Ezra has Scratch hold their position until he believes enough speed has been built up.

"Now!" Ezra gave the signal. Scratch releases the brake and the car makes a daring jump right over the gap.

"We… we made it!" Danny gasped, feeling somewhat glad.

"That sure was scary." Joy breathed heavily with a hand on her chest.

"Get it together, everyone. Sure it was scary, but we made it nonetheless." Ezra pointed out.

"I suppose you make a good point, Ezra." Joy said.

"I agree. Now let's move on." Scratch said as he drove the car down the other side of the mountain and through the plain, collecting Mini-Stars for everyone along the way, even from a lone island in the sea until they reach another fork in the road.

"Alright, Ezra, which way do we go now?" Scratch asked. Ezra took out the coin from earlier and flipped it in the air again. He catches it in his hand and sees that it landed on the side showing the TIE Fighter.

"Tails. We go left." Ezra confirmed.

"Alright. Danny, why don't you drive us the rest of the way?" Scratch requested. Danny simply complied by taking the wheel and drove through the left path until they reach the end of the road. Everyone exits the car and looks around.

"What happened to the rest of the Mini-Stars?" Danny asked. Scratch started to back away, feeling as if he's suspected.

"I don't know myself, but I have this strange feeling that we're not alone." Joy deduced.

"Oh, but you're not, my dear." A gruff voice pointed out. Everyone looked up and noticed Dr. Eggman in his Egg Mobile.

"Dr. Eggman!" Ezra glared.

"That's right, you incompetent Padawan! It's me!" Eggman boasted.

"What kind of twisted plan are you up to now?!" Danny interrogated.

"Let's just say it has to do with the Mini-Stars you four have been collecting." Eggman answered.

"So then the strange purple vortex that sucked in the Mini-Stars that night, that was you?!" Ezra questioned.

"Correct!" Eggman replied. "And now that you know what I have planned, I can't have you meddlesome heroes ruin it all!"

"You'll never get away with this, Eggman!" Scratch shouted, playing along with the plan he made along with Grounder.

"Oh, but I will. And my good buddy Goldar is going to make sure that happens!" Eggman replied as he activated a transporter, sending the quartet somewhere to do battle with the scientist's henchman.

* * *

The four find themselves on a grassy cliff high above the clouds. Ezra and Danny looked around to figure out where they are and Scratch looked over the cliff's edge. Seeing how high they are from the ground was enough to make Scratch very uneasy.

"Uh, guys? Do you even know what Eggman wants to do with the Mini-Stars he stole?" Joy asked.

"I don't know, Joy, but whatever it is, we'll be there to stop him." Danny replied.

"Hey, guys! Something's coming up here!" Scratch reported. The others come to the edge of the cliff and looked over it where they see a winged humanoid figure is rising at an alarming rate.

"What is that?" Joy asked. Her answer came as the figure sped right past them and stopped abruptly above their eye level. Everyone backed away as the figure touched down in front of the cliff's edge. The clouds start to clear, revealing the figure to be Goldar.

"So, you're the little punks who's been going around taking the scattered Mini-Stars, am I right?" Goldar asked.

"Who wants to know, Goldar?!" Ezra glared brandishing his lightsaber.

"Eggman told me what you have been up to. He's hired me to put a stop to you." Goldar retorted, unsheathing his sword. "You may have stopped the Putty Patrol, but they're just a bunch of ragdolls compared to me!"

"Well, why don't we see what you're capable of, then?" Danny challenged.

"I'd be happy to watch you fall!" Goldar shouted as he fired an energy blast from his ape-like claw, which was about to strike Joy until Ezra deflected it with his lightsaber.

"Ezra…" Joy gasped.

"What are you standing around for?! Help us out here!" Ezra shouted as he deflected more of Goldar's energy blasts. Joy and eventually Scratch joined in the fray. Ezra and Scratch dealt some close range damage while Joy and Danny damaged him from afar. The attacks have left a few signs of damage on Goldar, but he is not one to give up.

"I got to say, I'm impressed with your technique." Goldar complimented with a hint of sarcasm. Then his red eyes start to glow and his wings spread out. "But playtime is over!" He then takes off into the air.

"Now how will we bring him down?" Danny asked Ezra. The Padawan's response was turning off the lightsaber and aiming it at the airborne Goldar. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to shoot him down." Ezra replied.

"With just a lightsaber?" Scratch added.

"You think close-range combat is the only thing this lightsaber's good for?" Ezra asked as he opened fire against the gold-armored minion. The others were surprised at what Ezra's lightsaber can do.

"So it's a lightsaber _and_ a blaster! How cool!" Danny exclaimed. "But compliments will have to wait." He soon joined Ezra in shooting down Goldar with Joy and Scratch following shortly after. Goldar managed to deflect a few shots from his opponents, but they weren't enough as Danny's plasma beams fried Goldar's wings and damaged him greatly. He starts to back away towards the cliff's edge.

"You… think you've won?!" Goldar sneered. "I may have fallen, but there are more of Eggman's solders out there waiting to take you and your friends down!" He backs away further, unaware that he's standing on top of the edge of the cliff. He eventually slips and falls over the edge and lands at the bottom, causing a spout of Mini-Stars to erupt at the bottom and shower down around the group of four.

"We beat him. We beat him!" Joy cheered with a joyous laugh.

"Yeah, but what did he mean by what he said?" Ezra asked.

"I bet it has something to do with any of the other villains Eggman hired to keep us occupied." Danny deduced.

"You're probably right about that, Danny. Let's get these out of here and regroup with the others." Ezra said as he picked up the scattered Mini-Stars. Joy, Scratch and Danny picked up any remaining Mini-Stars and left through the portal that brought them out of the fortress earlier.

* * *

Outside the forest located at the other end of the dirt road, Ezra, Joy, Danny and Scratch had met up with their other friends. Everybody saw how many Mini-Stars they've rescued.

"Whoa! Look at how many you've got!" Jaden gasped in excitement.

"Yeah, and we found out who was behind the Mini-Stars' disappearance the other night." Danny said.

"Well? Who was it?" Craig asked.

"It was… Dr. Eggman and Snively." Ezra answered.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted simultaneously. Grounder started glancing left and right, afraid that he and Scratch are being suspected.

"How can those two do something so horrible?!" Sofia gasped.

"I don't know, princess, but if I know Eggman, most of his plans always end in failure, either because of Sonic or any of his incompetent lackeys." Ezra noted.

"Yeah. Good thing Scratch and Grounder chose to leave that maniac for good, right?" Vanellope asked the two robots, who respond with a quick and somehow hasty nod. Jake noticed something in the distance.

"Look, guys! Smoke!" Jake exclaimed.

"Jake, how is there smoke in the forest? I don't see any fires around here." Dipper deduced.

"That's because it's not coming from the forest! Look!" Jake pointed to the rising pillar of dark grey smoke. Everyone looked to where it came from and the pirate boy was right.

"Hey, you're right, Jake! Good eye." Jaden complimented. "Where there's smoke, there's a chimney."

"And where there's a chimney, there's usually a factory! Come on! Let's follow it!" Ezra suggested as he took off towards the factory with the others, sans Scratch and Grounder following.

"Oh, I've got a bad feeling about this, Scratch." Grounder whispered.

"Yeah, me too. I had a really close call back there when that Danny kid mentioned the Mini-Stars." Scratch whispered back.

"You really think Dr. Eggman's going to forgive us if we fail?" Grounder asked.

"Gee, I hope so." Scratch answered. Just as they finished their private conversation, they hear Vanellope call out to them from a distance.

"Hey, Scratch! Grounder! You two better move your molasses!" Vanellope shouted. Scratch and Grounder eventually ran to catch up with the heroes.

* * *

 **(We reach the rollercoaster where we see Rex, Cody and Sofia hold off the zombies approaching them)**

 **Cody: You sure took your time getting here! These zombies are everywhere!**

 **Sonic: Hang tight, Cody! Cannon Blaster!**

 **(Sonic shoots himself out of the Wu like a cannonball and obliterated about fifty zombies)**

 **Rex: Thanks, Sonic!**

 **Sonic: Anytime. Cody, behind you!**

 **(A zombie unexpectedly tackles Cody to the ground. He struggles to push it off with his blaster until the zombie was bashed in the head by a baseball bat. We see that it was Frank who bashed the zombie)**

 **Frank: You really need to be more careful around these guys.**

 **Vanellope: Frank! How did you get here?**

 **Frank: There's a shortcut in the Paradise Plaza that led me to you. I watched what happened in the Security Room. You guys needed someone who's experienced this kind of thing. Now get what you came here for and follow me! We're out of here!**

 **(I get the Sound Sai from one of the coaster's cars and we follow Frank to the roof where Dojo and the gunship await us. My group plus Frank enter the gunship as it takes off with Dojo transforming and taking off as well)**

 **Cody: Thanks for the save there, Frank! I can't imagine what the other Clones would think if they find out I've become one of them.**

 **Frank: Trust me; it is not a pretty sight.**

 **Me: Noted. Now, let's head to Fortune City for the Sunstone Dragonfly.**

 **Frank: When we get there, we'll start with meeting my buddy Chuck. He knows the place like the back of his hand.**

 **Me: Good idea, Frank. I'll bet this Chuck person knows where it is. Full speed to Fortune City. You readers may RRF if you choose. Archer out!**


	4. Voltorb Factory, Part 1

**(I reach the auditorium where Jack, Shadow, Silver, Gong, Alvin, Simon, and Clio are waiting)**

 **Me: Alright, Jack. What is it you wanted me to see?**

 **Jack Atlas: Take a look.**

 **(He turns on the video screen, where we see Chase Young standing in a warehouse)**

 **Chase: Greetings, Archer.**

 **Me: Chase Young. What did you do with the Wu?**

 **Chase: Don't worry. I never intend on using them to deal some damage, but that's beside the point.**

 **Clio: What is it that you want, Chase?**

 **Chase: Meet me at the train yard in New York at 1700 hours. And bring what Shen Gong Wu you still have.**

 **Me: We'll be there.**

 **(The screen turns off)**

 **Alvin: Uh… What's 1700 hours?**

 **Simon: It means 5:00 PM, Alvin.**

 **Me: That's right and we have until then to get ready.**

 **Silver: Shadow and I will get some of us to come with you.**

 **Me: Good idea. And I'll pack the Shen Gong Wu we still have.**

 **(Enjoy the new chapter)**

* * *

Cartoon Party: Quest for the Mini-Stars

Chapter 3: Voltorb Factory, Part 1

Aboard the lone space station, Dr. Eggman was playing with some more of the Mini-Stars he and Snively stole.

"These Mini-Stars are so beautiful! And they're all mine! Ohohohoho!" Dr. Eggman laughed before Snively came to him and interrupted him.

"Bad news, doctor!" Snively informed him as he explained to him what happened and where Ezra and the others are going. He showed him a holographic video of Jaden, Craig, Scratch and Vanellope running/slithering through a part of a factory.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Those heroes are WHERE?!" Eggman shouted, stomping his foot.

"They're heading for the factory! We need to stop them before they get all of the Mini-Stars there too!" Snively explained.

"Factory? You mean our super-secret factory where we make most of our evil gadgets? That's Voltorb Factory!" Eggman realized as the video shut off. "Ohohohoho! If they think they can throw a wrench in my factory, then they haven't met my mighty minions!" The scientist with the IQ of 300 then pulled out the same transporter from before and fires it at the floor. After a few seconds, a dark purple, bipedal Pokémon wearing a dark green headband with a Mega Stone in the center and a gigantic Poké Ball-like Pokémon with a king's crown on top appeared in front of the two scientists.

"Gengar! King Voltorb! Listen up!" Eggman barked.

"Whoa-ho! These guys are super intimidating!" Snively complimented.

"Ohohohoho! Pretty sweet, huh?!" Eggman replied. "Now, Gengar and King Voltorb! Go and grind their gears!" The two Pokémon bellowed in response.

* * *

Inside the factory, Jaden, Craig, Vanellope and Scratch look at the many conveyor belts in the entryway. They see numerous Voltorb on the conveyor belts.

"What is it that this factory is making?" Craig asked.

"I don't know, Craig, but with all those Voltorb, it's safe to assume that it isn't good." Jaden noted.

"Got that right." Vanellope added. She then noticed a fortress in the distance atop a platform. "Guys, look! A fortress!"

"A fortress? Here?" Craig asked.

"Sounds pretty unorthodox to find a fortress in a factory, but the matter aside, how will we get up there?" Scratch asked. Craig then noticed a walker-type vehicle beside them.

"Hey! Will this work?" Craig pointed his tail to the walker.

"That'll do." Jaden agreed as the four boarded the walker. Vanellope took the controls. "Hey, Vanellope. Do you even know how to drive this thing?"

"You're asking the president of a sweets-themed racing game here, Jaden." Vanellope replied. "A walker like this is no different."

"Oh, right." Jaden chuckled sheepishly in realization as Vanellope started the walker. The walker vehicle moves forward for about three meters. It then suddenly shut down.

"Come on!" Vanellope shouted, banging her fists on the controls.

"Whoa! Take it easy, missy!" Craig spoke up.

"Yeah. It's not my fault this thing's pretty old." Scratch added. She then sighed in defeat.

"I guess you're right. Care to take the wheel, Craig?" Vanellope asked.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." Craig replied as he slithered to the front. Vanellope took her seat in the back next to Scratch. Craig then started up the walker and started moving forward. As the walker progressed, Scratch started up a conversation.

"What do you think is in the fortress?" Scratch asked.

"More than likely some boss monster Eggman rounded up to hinder us." Jaden deduced as the walker stopped after about five meters. After a brief second, the walker began to stop, only to proceed a bit faster for about six meters. The others were astounded as to how a rusted, old walker could go this fast.

"How on earth did you do that?" Vanellope asked.

"I don't know. When this thing stopped, it just kicked into high gear for a minute." Craig deduced.

"I guess we need to watch for when it happens again." Jaden suggested.

"Good idea. Here, let me give it a try." Scratch said as the chicken-like robot took the controls.

"Sure thing, robot dude." Craig replied as he took his seat in the back next to Jaden. Scratch then started it up and it went for about two meters. Afterwards, the platform it stopped on started to move from the conveyor belt. It brought them a little closer to the fortress.

"Well that was convenient." Scratch said.

"And look how closer we are to the fortress." Jaden notified. They see that they're about four meters away from the fortress.

"Move aside, Scratch. I'll take it from here." Vanellope said as she took the controls and drove the walker the rest of the way towards the fortress. As soon as it stopped in front of it, Snively appeared in his hovercraft.

"Snively!" Craig sneered with a slight hiss.

"When will you learn that you will never win at the rate you're going?" Snively taunted.

"You're wrong, Snively! We will defeat you and we will get back those Mini-Stars!" Vanellope barked.

"You honestly think that you can derail our plans just like that? Wrong!" Snively yelled.

"Just you wait, Snively! Once we get rid of the boss in that fortress, you're next!" Jaden challenged.

"I'd love to see you try and fail." Snively smirked. The four entered the fortress and it warped them to another part of the factory.

* * *

After entering the fortress, the four find themselves in a dark room with numerous mounted air cannons, all aimed at a deep pit. Scratch begins to feel scared.

"W-w-what is this place?" Scratch shivered.

"I don't know, dude, but whatever's in that pit cannot be good." Craig replied.

And to their surprise, he was right. They noticed a looming shadow rise up from the pit. The shadow is revealed to be the giant Gengar.

"Is that a Gengar?" Vanellope asked, backing away.

"Looks like it. And what's with the headband?" Jaden replied, noticing the headband the Ghost Pokémon was wearing, namely the purple-and-red stone on it.

"I don't know, man, but something tells me we'll be in for a surprise." Craig replied as the Gengar bellowed loudly.

"How do we beat this thing?!" Scratch shouted in total fear. Jaden then noticed the air cannons as well as a pile of colorful Smart Bombs. The brown-haired Hero duelist goes over and grabs a handful.

"Uh, what the heck are you doing, man?" Craig asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm fighting this giant Gengar!" Jaden replied. "Well, don't just stand there! Grab some of those Smart Bombs and get to one of these air cannons!" He loads the air cannon with a Smart Bomb and aims it. The Gengar roars once more. Jaden takes the chance to fire the Smart Bomb into its mouth. The Gengar enjoyed it at first, but as soon as the Smart Bomb exploded, smoke rushed out of its ears and mouth, making it bellow in pain.

"Great thinking, Jaden! Now we can beat that thing for sure!" Vanellope shouted happily as she, Craig and Scratch joined the duelist in shooting the Gengar, occasionally into its mouth, dealing a bit more damage. As soon as the Ghost Pokémon got a bit tired, it grew really mad. In fact, it grew so mad, the stone began to glow a brilliant light, nearly blinding them. The Pokémon was then enveloped in a cocoon-like ball and once it shattered, its appearance had changed. Its lower body had become a more reddish purple color and the upper body has gained a third unblinking eye on its forehead. It has more pointed spikes on its back, hands and tail and its ears are longer and jut backward.

"What just happened, dude?!" Craig shouted in fear at Gengar's change in appearance.

"I don't know, but it looked like that thing Mega Evolved!" Vanellope replied.

"Mega what?" Scratch asked in confusion.

"Mega Evolved. An old friend of mine told me about it. Mega Evolution only works when a Pokémon has a certain Mega Stone." Vanellope explained.

"So the stone on its headband, that was a Mega Stone?" Jaden asked.

"Not just any Mega Stone, a Gengarite!" Vanellope replied.

"Great! Can't this get any worse?!" Craig complained. He got his answer when the now Mega Gengar fired a supercharged Night Shade. Everybody ducked out of the way in time.

"You just had to ask, didn't you?" Jaden glared at the talking snake.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that was supposed to happen?!" Craig countered.

"Hey, you two! You might want to save the fighting for the guys that are against us!" Vanellope spoke up, pointing to the Mega Gengar.

"I… guess you're right. Hey, sorry to fight you like that, Craig." Jaden apologized.

"Hey, no worries, dude. Now let's beat this thing and get out of here!" Craig grinned as he fired more Smart Bombs into Mega Gengar's larger mouth. They dodged its attacks and fired their Smart Bombs until it was exhausted. The Pokémon returned to its normal state and fell over backwards before disappearing in a puff of smoke, dropping Mini-Stars in the process.

"Whew! That was some battle, wasn't it?" Craig asked.

"I suppose so. Let's grab these Mini-Stars and get out of here." Jaden suggested as he picked up a handful of Mini-Stars. The others joined in grabbing the rest and left the fortress through the portal.

* * *

 **(After I finish packing all of the Shen Gong Wu, I meet with Silver and Shadow in the hangar and notice Frank, Chuck, Nick, Blaze, Fox, Falco, Krystal, Ralph, Felix, Scorpion and Sub-Zero)**

 **Me: This is who you found?**

 **Silver: Yeah. I asked some of the others, but they were busy.**

 **Nick: So where did this Chase Young say he was waiting for us?**

 **Me: A train yard in New York.**

 **Frank: New York, huh? I don't know about this, man.**

 **Me: Don't worry about it, Frank. I asked the Guardians of the Galaxy to provide some cover in case Chase decides to backstab us.**

 **Krystal: I hope this works, for our sake.**

 **Me: I hope so too, Krystal. Now, let's get going. You readers may rate/review/fav/follow. Archer out!**


	5. Voltorb Factory, Part 2

**(I'm on the phone with a mystery recipient. I already explained to him what happened)**

 **Me: So, yeah, that's what happened. Frieza has kidnapped Yusei's friends and he intends to summon the Crimson Dragon with their power so he could take it for himself. And he did it all with my back turned.**

 **?:** ** _Damn… Frieza's crafty, I'll give him that._**

 **Me: That's why I'm counting on you to help me beat Frieza at his own game.**

 **?:** ** _Alright, I'll round up Vegeta and give him the news. Meet us outside South City at noon and bring whatever help you can gather._**

 **Me: Alright, then. See you there, Goku. (Hangs up)**

 **(Tails and Simon walk in)**

 **Me: Still got a lock on Frieza's ship?**

 **Tails: Yes. He's approaching Venom's atmosphere as we speak.**

 **Me: Then we better act fast if we're going to beat Frieza and rescue the Signers.**

 **Tails: I'll prepare some gear if you're planning on entering the surface.**

 **Me: Good idea, Tails. One can never be too careful. I'll round up who I can bring.**

 **(I leave my office to prepare for the rendezvous at South City)**

* * *

Cartoon Party: Quest for the Mini-Stars

Chapter 4: Voltorb Factory, Part 2

The three heroes and Scratch exit the fortress as it crumbled to the ground. They were a bit exhausted from fighting the gigantic Gengar.

"That sure was some fight going on in there." Craig sighed.

"I'll say. We could've been beaten in there." Vanellope agreed.

"But we pulled though in the end and got more Mini-Stars." Jaden said as he took the walker's controls and guided it into a pipe-like corridor in the factory, where they see numerous Voltorb being made.

"So this is how they make the Voltorb here." Jaden gasped in awe.

"We can watch the works later, Jaden. We have some Mini-Stars to rescue, remember?" Craig asked.

"Oh, right." Jaden said as he took the controls. But as soon as they got started, a Voltorb dropped onto the walker.

"Yikes! There's a Voltorb on the walker!" Scratch shouted in total surprise. The Voltorb looked ready to explode on any of them any minute.

"We need to be careful. This thing explodes, we could drop a few of our Mini-Stars." Vanellope told everyone.

"Alright, so we need to take things slowly as to avoid being blown up." Jaden agreed as he stopped the walker in front of a conveyor belt which branches towards two colored paths, one blue and the other path orange. Craig takes the controls and starts operating it towards the conveyor belt, which guides them towards the blue path and stops after about four meters.

"Here, Scratch. Take the controls." Craig offered. Scratch hesitantly, but reluctantly took the controls. He drives the walker and after two meters, the Voltorb starts glowing, ready to explode. Craig, Jaden and Vanellope duck their heads to avoid the blast, leaving Scratch to be blown up in the face by the Voltorb. When the smoke cleared, Scratch was covered in soot. He coughed up a bit, letting out a small smoke cloud.

"You okay, buddy?" Craig asked.

"A little singed, but I'll be fine." Scratch said weakly.

"Good thing we took the blue path. Any more of those blowing up in your face and you would've been well done." Vanellope joked as she started to chuckle at her own pun.

"Joke about me all you like, kid. Those Voltorb can be dangerous." Scratch scolded her.

"Hey, chill out, man. She's just making a little joke, that's all." Jaden defended.

"We can share our jokes _after_ we deal with what's in this factory." Scratch said as he continued driving the walker for another three meters. Vanellope then drove the walker towards what looked like a dead end.

"Uh-oh. End of the road." Jaden said.

"Not really. Look." Vanellope pointed to a nearby platform.

"I wonder where it leads to." Craig said.

"Only one way to find out." Vanellope said as the walker got on the platform, which brought them to a short path with four side-by-side carts.

"Aw, yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Craig shouted happily.

"Alright, time to see who goes where. Let's see… Jaden, you take the first cart, Craig takes the second, Scratch and I take the last two." Vanellope assigned everyone a cart. The carts bring them forward to the heart of the factory.

"I guess this'll make our journey a lot easier, don't you think?" Craig asked Jaden.

"You got that right." Jaden agreed as the carts brought them and the walker to the end of the path, revealing the heart of the factory.

"Whoa! Who knew a factory would be this massive?" Craig gasped with awe.

"We must be deep in the factory's heart." Vanellope deduced as she took the controls once again.

"And look! I can see the Eggman gate from here!" Jaden confirmed, and his theory was right. They notice a gate with Eggman's emblem on it.

"Good eye, Jaden. Now, as Sonic the Hedgehog would say, it's time to crack that Eggman wide open!" Vanellope shouted as she used the walker to charge ahead, only for another Voltorb to drop on the front of the walker.

"Oh, not again!" Craig yelped. The Voltorb looked even angrier than the last. Vanellope gulped heavily and continued on for four meters. Jaden then took the controls and moved forward for three meters. Craig took the controls once again and moved forwards for three more meters, just for the Voltorb to explode in Craig's face, covering him from head to tail in soot.

"You alright, Craig?" Scratch asked.

"Yeah… I think so." Craig replied, letting out a small cloud of soot out from his mouth. The snake then shakes the soot off of him and fumes up. "That's it! If I so much as see another Voltorb again, I will be so mad!"

"Jeez, Craig, calm down. I know you're mad, but we'll get Eggman soon." Jaden assured the snake.

"Besides, this is a Voltorb Factory. It's what this place makes here." Vanellope added. Craig managed to calm himself.

"Okay, I get it. Now, let's move on." Craig sighs as he continues for another two meters. Scratch takes the controls and continues the rest of the way, passing the Eggman Gate. Everyone gets out and looks around.

"Oh, man. I've got a really bad feeling about this." Jaden said.

"And it's about to get a whole lot worse for you!" A familiar voice rang out from above. They see the power-hungry doctor in his Egg Mobile.

"I am getting tired of you sticking your noses where they don't belong." Eggman sneered.

"Well, why don't you just make this easier on us and return those Mini-Stars?" Craig demanded.

"You honestly think I'm going to give up that easily? Never!" Eggman barked and pulled out his transporter. "As a matter of fact, you'll all be in for quite a shock once you see this next minion!" He laughs as he activates the transporter and sent the four to his minion's location.

* * *

The four of them find themselves in another part of the factory, where they see numerous Voltorb being packaged inside Pokéballs.

"What is this place?" Jaden asked.

"If we're still in the factory, then this must be here they ship the Voltorb." Vanellope deduced as they start hearing a platform being raised.

"Uh, guys…" Craig trailed, gaining the others' attention to what was on the rising platform. They look and notice the King Voltorb, a Voltorb almost five times its normal size with a gold crown on its head.

"Yow! That thing is massive!" Jaden yelped.

"I know, but we can take it on if we all work together." Vanellope told them.

"But how will we beat it?!" Scratch asked in a panicked tone. Vanellope sees smaller Voltorb being moved to the platform by conveyor belts. There are normal sized Voltorb, medium-sized Voltorb and large Voltorb among them.

"Guys, I have an idea. You see those Voltorb over there?" Vanellope asked, pointing to the normal Voltorb. "We could use those to attack the King Voltorb."

"Great idea!" Jaden grinned, going with her idea. "But do you think we could get a chance to attack it?"

"As long as we don't run into each other. Alright, let's go." Vanellope replied as she faced the King Voltorb. Jaden, Craig and Scratch joined her to face the gigantic Pokémon which bellowed in response to the face-off. Each of them carefully chose a Voltorb and ran towards it to attack with. Fortunately, no one bumped into each other the first time and all of the Voltorb present were thrown at the King Voltorb, dealing a considerable amount of damage. They all return to their original positions as more Voltorb are put into play.

"Ready for more?" Craig asked everyone, to which they nod in response. Everyone chooses a Voltorb to throw and they go to that Voltorb, only this time, Craig and Scratch bump into each other, leaving Jaden and Vanellope to attack it, dealing a bit of damage.

"Watch where you're going, Craig!" Scratch yelled.

"Me?! You're the one that went into my path!" Craig countered.

"Hey!" Jaden called out. "Let's save the fighting for what's in front of you, okay?"

"Fine!" Scratch grumbled through gritted teeth.

"This better not happen again, okay?" Craig asked.

"Deal." Scratch agreed as he and Craig returned to join the others and the remaining Voltorb explode in their place, being replaced by more Voltorb. They carefully chose a Voltorb to throw and rush to it. Like the first time, no one bumped into each other and all of the Voltorb were thrown, dealing even more damage to the King Voltorb. The King Voltorb now became really mad.

"Uh-oh! I think we made it mad!" Jaden gulped.

"That doesn't scare us!" Vanellope said as she sees a new set of Voltorb being brought into play. Everyone chose a Voltorb carefully and went for it, only for Vanellope to bump into Scratch and Jaden, leaving Craig to attack with a normal sized Voltorb.

"OW! You guys need to watch yourselves!" Vanellope complained. They begin to argue for a bit until King Voltorb zapped them with Discharge, leaving the three completely scorched.

"You guys okay?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jaden said, still weak from the electric attack. He, Scratch and Vanellope slowly return to join with Craig and shake off the soot covering them. The Voltorb are reset and everyone chooses a Voltorb to attack with. When they rush to it, Vanellope and Craig grab a Voltorb and Jaden and Scratch bump into each other. Before the King Voltorb managed to attack, Vanellope and Craig dealt enough damage to knock it out completely. King Voltorb spun around in a daze and started glowing. Vanellope took it as a bad sign.

"Everybody get back!" Vanellope warned everyone. Everyone took this as a sign of King Voltorb about to self-destruct. The King Voltorb explodes and when the smoke clears, a large pile of Mini-Stars was in front of them, which likely came from the crown.

"Whoa! Who knew a Pokémon that massive was carrying a horde of Mini-Stars in its crown?" Craig questioned. Then, as they managed to collect some of the Mini-Stars, the room began to crumble, catching them by surprise.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked. His answer came when a piece of the ceiling fell to the floor behind him.

"This can't be good." Vanellope said with worry.

"What can't be good?" Scratch asked.

"I think the force of that explosion from King Voltorb is causing a chain reaction. We need to get out of here!" Vanellope told them as the portal leading outside opened. They grabbed whatever Mini-Stars they could carry and escaped through the portal.

* * *

Outside the potentially collapsing factory, all the rest of the heroes plus Grounder are witnessing the building about to explode. Moments later, the portal opened behind them and out came Jaden, Craig, Vanellope and Scratch, just in time to see the entire factory explode to pieces.

"What happened in there?" Danny asked.

"There was a huge explosion! Thank goodness we were able to get out of there!" Vanellope explained as she sat down on a stump to catch her breath.

"Uh, just curious here, how long were you in there?" Dipper asked.

"Beats me. We were so busy grabbing those Mini-Stars we lost track of the time. Why'd you ask?" Jaden replied. Dipper responds by pointing to the sunset.

"Looks like it's getting late. We should set up camp while we have the time." Joy suggested.

"Good idea, Joy. I'll head out and look for some firewood." Ezra agreed.

"How about Grounder and I look for some food?" Scratch suggested.

"Good thinking, Scratch. You know, for a robot that used to work for Eggman, you're alright by me." Jake complimented.

"Thanks, Jake. We'll be back soon." Grounder said as he and Scratch left to look for any food while Ezra left to gather firewood to help them and the others get ready for the night.

* * *

When nighttime came, everyone were gathered around a fire and they're waiting for Scratch and Grounder to return with some food. It has been at least twenty minutes since the two robots left and Vanellope and Craig are getting impatient.

"Where are those two? I'm getting hungry." Vanellope slightly complained.

"Calm down, Vanellope. They said they'll be back with some food soon." Jaden reassured.

"Well, whatever they found, they're sure taking a long time bringing it back here." Sofia said, concerned about them.

"They probably got sidetracked. I'll go look for them." Dipper suggested as he got up and took out his flashlight.

"Not alone, you won't." Jake spoke up as he got up and joined Dipper on the search in the woods. They search for what seemed like hours until they spot Scratch's footprints and Grounder's treads going off the path.

"Look. Their tracks went off the path. What do you think caught their attention?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, but if we follow the tracks, we'll be sure to find out." Dipper replied. So the two followed Scratch and Grounder's tracks for a good minute until they start hearing a conversation nearby.

"You hear that, Jake?" Dipper asked quietly.

"Yeah. I think it's coming from up ahead. Come on." Jake replied as the two followed the sound of the voices to a clear lake, where they find Scratch and Grounder in the middle of a video conversation with Dr. Eggman. They take cover behind a pair of trees to remain hidden as they listen in on the conversation.

" _So, how is your progress going so far_?" Eggman asked them.

"It's going as planned, Doctor. We managed to deceive them into believing we've changed our ways." Scratch answered.

" _Excellent! As soon as you managed to get as much of the Mini-Stars as you can from those brats, bring them back to me immediately._ " Eggman commanded.

"Yes sir, Doctor." Grounder replied with a salute as the video call ended. Dipper and Jake cannot believe their eyes.

"Did you just see what I just saw?" Jake asked.

"No doubt about it. Scratch and Grounder are still working for Eggman!" Dipper replied. "Do you think we should tell the others about this?"

"No, not yet. Let's wait until the time is right." Jake suggested. "Now, let's get these two back to the camp."

"Good idea." Dipper said as he and Jake came to regroup with the two robots, but not before Dipper spots a mansion in the distance past the lake. Minutes later, they're brought back to the camp where the others were waiting for them to return.

"What happened out there?" Joy asked.

"A bear caught the scent of our food. We managed to outsmart it, but we dropped the food in the process." Grounder explained.

"Great. Just great. We narrowly escape an exploding factory and these two lost our food! Can this day get any worse?!" Craig complained. Then, as if on cue, everyone starts hearing a very loud thunderclap. Moments later, rain starts falling hard, almost quickly putting out the fire.

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you?" Danny deadpanned. Everyone did all they could to shield themselves from the rain, but to no avail.

"What do we do now?" Sofia asked.

"Wait a minute. I think I remember seeing a mansion earlier." Dipper told everyone.

"You did?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah. I think I saw it past the lake. Follow me." Dipper told everyone as he took off towards the lake where he saw the mansion. Everyone follows him, anxious to escape the assaulting rain.

* * *

 **(I'm in the Great Fox with the Star Fox team, Yusei, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex, Cody, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Cobalt, Sofia, Vivian, and Grimlock, who I already explained the situation to.)**

 **Capt. Rex: So let's see if I have this right: a space tyrant named Frieza captured the other Signers and is intending to steal the power of the Crimson Dragon from them?**

 **Me: Yes and if he summons it and steals its power, the entire multiverse will be in great peril. So it's up to us to rescue them and stop Frieza.**

 **ROB: (From the Bridge) Incoming transmission from Emperor Frieza! Priority one!**

 **Fox: ROB, relay the transmission to the briefing room.**

 **(A holographic screen is projected from above. We see Frieza in a remote laboratory)**

 **Frieza: Mr. Archer, I presume?**

 **Me: What do you want now, Frieza?**

 **Frieza: Straight to the point, I see. Very well, I'll just give you the short version. As you may have guessed, I have your Signer friends. If you want to see them in one piece, meet me outside this very location on Venom. You'll understand the details if I explain my demands personally.**

 **Me: Fine, but not today. Give us 48 hours to prepare.**

 **Frieza: Hmm… Fair enough. 48 hours will be enough to prepare for your world's imminent demise. Just don't keep me waiting for too long. (Transmission ends)**

 **Vivian: I hope we meet with Goku and Vegeta in time.**

 **Me: Don't worry about it, Viv. They faced Frieza before. I'm sure they can beat him. Now, come on. We're about to be late. You readers may RRF if you choose to. Archer out.**


	6. Vlad's Horror Mansion, Part 1

**(After Marinette and Adrien are given the tour, I'm in my office coming up with some new story ideas when I receive a video call from Brittany)**

 **Me: Hey, Brittany.**

 **Brittany: How's it going?**

 **Me: I'm doing good, just brought in a couple of guests. Looks like you and your sisters are still on tour, huh?**

 **Brittany: We sure are. We're in Spain right now. We should be back after about two or three more concerts.**

 **Me: Alright, then. Tell Jeanette and Eleanor I said hi.**

 **Brittany: Okay. See you later. (Video call ends)**

 **Me: Alright, better get started on this next one.**

* * *

Cartoon Party: Quest for the Mini-Stars

Chapter 5: Vlad's Horror Mansion, Part 1

In the space station, Dr. Eggman is calmly playing with the Mini-Stars he had stolen. He's feeling like he's in a bit of a dream that can last forever.

"Gosh, I could just gaze at these Mini-Stars forever…" Dr. Eggman sighed before his right-hand minion Snively rushed in in a frantic pace.

"Doctor! Doctor! Don't get mad at me, but, uh…" Snively began before showing his superior a video footage of Dipper and Grounder on the path leading to the mansion.

"WHAT?! Did you say they toppled BOTH of my magnificent minions?!" Eggman yelled.

"Now they're heading for that spooky mansion! We need to stop them before they save anymore of the Mini-Stars!"

"Spooky mansion? The one full of ghastly ghosts and horrid decorating? That's Vlad's Horror Mansion!" Eggman deduced and then laughed with confidence. "My fearsome, scary minions will show those heroes the true meaning of scary fearsomeness!" He pulls out his transporter gun and fires it, calling forth two ghosts. One is muscular with a hook in the place of his right hand wearing a type of mover's uniform and an eyepatch over his left eye and the other much larger and vampire-like garbed in a white outfit with black gloves.

"Box Ghost! Vlad Plasmius! Listen up!" Dr. Eggman barked.

"Yikes! Talk about a spine-chilling duo!" Snively commented, kneeling in fear.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! I know, right?" Dr. Eggman said before facing the two ghosts. "Box Ghost and Vlad Plasmius! Go and scare the pants off of them!"

"It shall be done!" Box Ghost saluted.

"They will regret ever entering my home!" Vlad said as he and Box Ghost disappeared.

* * *

Outside the spooky mansion, the group had reached the entrance gate leading into the spooky mansion Dipper saw earlier. Thankfully, the rain that was bombarding them in the woods had slowed down, but everyone was still soaked from top to bottom.

"So this must be the place." Joy assumed.

"Yep. I saw it while Jake and I were looking for Scratch and Grounder." Dipper nodded as he wrung out his signature cap and put it back on.

"The place looks a little spooky." Scratch shuddered. "I feel as though t-t-there are g-g-g-ghosts in there!"

"Relax, Scratch. I highly doubt a mansion that nice could have scary ghosts in there." Ezra reassured.

"Besides, we still have some Mini-Stars to look for, remember?" Vanellope asked.

"You're right, Vanellope." Dipper agreed. "I've been living in the Mystery Shack for a few summers, so I can handle a scary ghost-filled mansion. But I need some to come in with me in case we find any Mini-Stars inside."

"Good idea, but what can we use if any ghosts try to catch us?" Grounder spoke up. "I don't know about you, but these treads aren't exactly built for fleeing and they're already soaked up from the rain."

"Thank you for volunteering, Grounder." Dipper said as he grabbed Grounder's arm and went over to a conveniently placed magic carpet. "And to answer your question, we'll use this magic carpet." Dipper and Grounder both got on the carpet and it starts to hover. He uses the carpet's tassels as reins. The two approached the front door.

"Be careful, Dipper." Sofia whispered with worry as Dipper and Grounder reached the front door. The eyes on the stone head mounted above the door glowed for a brief moment and the door opens by itself, releasing an eerily creepy creak. The others watched with worry, unaware of the looming shadow above them.

"Something tells me we're not alone here." Grounder pointed out. To prove his point, the door shuts behind them as a Gastly reveals itself.

"Yikes! A Gastly!" Dipper gasped. "Scratch was right. There really _are_ ghosts in here!"

"We better make a getaway!" Grounder suggested.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Dipper replied as he piloted the carpet towards the stairs, with the Gastly in pursuit.

"Oh, the Gastly is catching up to us!" Grounder warned. "We need to find a way to get away from them." Dipper then notices light coming from another room.

"Grounder, look, there's light coming from that room!" Dipper pointed to the light coming from the other room.

"Good idea! Ghost Pokémon hate the light!" Grounder theorized. He took the carpet's tassels and guided it into the bright room. The Gastly chasing them notices them going into the bright room. Knowing it's afraid of light, the Gas Pokémon backed way before being joined by another Gastly appearing beside it.

* * *

In the bright room, Dipper and Grounder sigh in relief after escaping the Gastly in the darkness of the mansion.

"Good thinking bringing us in here, Grounder." Dipper complimented.

"Thanks, Dipper, but I don't think we should be in this room for very long." Grounder said.

"What do you mean by that?" Dipper asked.

"Think about it: how will we collect Mini-Stars hiding in here from all those Gastly all night?" Grounder theorized.

"Good point." Dipper admitted as he guided the carpet out of the bright room, not noticing the two Gastly pursuing them.

"Uh, D-D-D-Dipper…" Grounder tapped his shoulder when he looked behind them.

"What is it this time?" Dipper asked, looking behind them. He gasps when he sees the two Gastly. "How are there two Gastly behind us?!" His answer came when another Gastly appeared from the walls. "Now there are three Gastly?!"

"Dipper, look over there, a door!" Grounder pointed his drill hand to the door.

"And it's leading to the garden! Good eye, Grounder." Dipper exclaimed as he quickly guided the carpet through the door, which quickly closed on the Gastly trio. Breathing a sigh of relief, they continued on across the garden until they reach a fortress on the other end.

"What's a fortress doing all the way out here?" Dipper questioned.

"Good question." They hear Snively's voice from above as the scientist flies in aboard his hovercraft.

"Snively!" Dipper scowled.

"I've had enough of you guys stealing _our_ Mini-Stars!" Snively sneered.

"Those Mini-Stars were never yours to begin with!" Dipper countered.

"I beg to differ. Once you see this next minion, you'll feel quite boxed in." Snively laughed.

"We'll see about that!" Dipper glared, accepting the challenge as he hopped off the carpet and ran into the fortress, Grounder following shortly after.

* * *

Dipper and Grounder find themselves in a dark warehouse surrounded by boxes, which seemed a bit conspicuous for Dipper.

"Okay, I get we're in a warehouse, but what's with all of these boxes?" Dipper asked.

"Maybe someone's moving and they need a place to store their stuff." Grounder theorized.

"I doubt that happening." Dipper thought aloud as he opened one of the boxes, revealing that it was full of Mini-Stars. "I don't believe it! Grounder, look! These boxes are full of Mini-Stars!"

"Wait, really?!" Grounder gasped. He looked in another box and sees that Dipper was right. "Wow! They really are full of them!"

"Lucky for us we found them, didn't we, Grounder?" Dipper smiled. "Come on, grab a box. Let's get these things out of here!" Dipper picked up a box of Mini-Stars. Grounder picked up two other boxes. As they were about to leave with their haul, however, the boxes began to float on their own.

"What the heck…?" Dipper gasped. "What's going on here?!" His answer came in the form of the Box Ghost, who laughed maniacally.

"A G-G-G-GHOST!" Grounder screamed and hid behind Dipper.

"And you are…?" Dipper asked.

"I am known as the Box Ghost, master of all that is square and rectangular!" Box Ghost grinned.

"Box Ghost? Seriously? I've heard better names from Doofenshmirtz's Inators." Dipper laughed.

"How dare you insult me, puny human?!" Box Ghost scowled. He soon fires blue cube-shaped energy blasts from his uninjured hand.

"Not good! Take cover!" Dipper shouted as he and Grounder took cover behind some boxes.

"W-What do we do?" Grounder asked with worry.

"Calm down! I'm trying to think here. What would Grunkle Stan do at a time like this?" Dipper asked himself. Dipper looks in one of the boxes they're hiding behind and sees a pair of Proton Packs inside.

"Proton Packs? What good will they do?" Grounder asked.

"Wait a minute… That's it!" Dipper said as he picked up a Proton Pack and put it on.

"Dipper, just what are you doing?" Grounder asked in complete surprise.

"The Ghostbusters have been doing this for years. It's time for us to do the same." Dipper replied with a smirk as he faced the Box Ghost. Grounder simply sighed as he put on a Proton Pack.

"Do you truly believe those pathetic Proton Packs can beat me?!" Box Ghost questioned.

"Well, how about we test that theory?" Dipper challenged as he and Grounder activated their Proton Packs and damaged the Box Ghost.

"I never thought you'd harm me!" The duo's foe yelled.

"I guess these Proton Packs are much more effective than I thought." Dipper grinned.

"You think you can defeat me with a bunch of lame Proton Packs, you are so wrong!" Box Ghost taunted as he fired more of his energy cubes, but Dipper and Grounder were ready this time. They used the Proton Packs to deflect the projectiles and return them to sender.

"I never thought you'd be bigger and stronger. Not to mention those energy cubes." Dipper commented.

"Well, they don't call me the Box Ghost for nothing." Box Ghost said with a hint of pride.

"But, to be honest here, having the power to control boxes and their contents has to be the most useless power ever imagined." Dipper smirked. That comment made the Box Ghost mad.

"You dare mock my power?! You will pay dearly for that!" Box Ghost roared as he readied a supercharged energy cube.

"How will we stop that?!" Grounder gasped as the energy cube grew larger.

"Only one thing left to do: we need to cross the streams." Dipper suggested.

"Cross the streams?!" Grounder said, bewildered. "Dipper, you know that crossing the streams is dangerous!"

"I know, but we have no other choice in the matter." Dipper told him.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this." Grounder said as the duo readied the Proton Packs. The box-controlling ghost launched the energy cube when it reached a large enough size. Just as he did, Dipper and Grounder fired the Proton Packs, causing the proton streams to collide with the energy cube as well as each other. The resulting collision caused the center of the impact to fluctuate and cause a backlash, sending Dipper and Grounder onto the floor and the Box Ghost crashing into a heap of boxes, which spilled out a bunch of Mini-Stars. Box Ghost tried to get up, but the resulting backlash from the crossed streams made him too injured to move.

"We… we won. I can't believe we won." Dipper smiled between breaths.

"I'm surprised your plan actually worked." Grounder commented.

"That's what living in the Mystery Shack every summer can do to you." Dipper shrugged his shoulders. He soon hears the Box Ghost groan in pain as he slowly gets up.

"I'm impressed. No human was able to defeat a ghost like myself." Box Ghost said between breaths of exhaustion.

"Guess life, or afterlife in your case, is full of surprises." Dipper chuckled.

"But I caution you, child. You may have defeated me, but you'll never be able to rescue the Mini-Stars from my ally. So I say this: beware!" Box Ghost said one final time before flying off and phasing through the roof.

"Wow, for a ghost who hardly gets any respect where he comes from, he sure respects his opponent." Grounder noted.

"I guess not all ghosts are evil. Now let's get these Mini-Stars out of here." Dipper said as he and Grounder picked up the boxes of Mini-Stars and left the warehouse via a portal that appeared after the Box Ghost left.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Me: And finished. Whew! It took me a while, but I got it done.**

 **(My wrist-com goes off)**

 **Me: What is it?**

 **Ness: (Other end)** _ **Uh, Archer, we have a problem.**_

 **Me: Well, whatever it is, can't it wait until daybreak? I'm very tired.**

 **Ness:** _ **There's no time to wait! The Chipettes have been kidnapped!**_

 **Me: What?! Where are you now?**

 **Ness:** _ **The Chipettes gave Lucas and me tickets for their next concert in Paris.**_

 **Me: You and Lucas wait by the Louvre pyramid. I'm on my way. (Hangs up) Well, so much for getting some needed rest. Guess I better gather some of my friends to come with me. You readers may rate/review/fav. Archer out.**


	7. Vlad's Horror Mansion, Part 2

**(We return to the studio to see the place decorated with lights from top to bottom)**

 **Me: Whoa! The others must've gone all out with the decorating this year.**

 **Twilight: I wonder how it looks inside.**

 **Me: Only one way to find out.**

 **(We step inside and see lights, garland and wreaths at every turn and a massive Christmas tree in the main hall and everyone having fun chatting with one another)**

 **Violet: I've seen my fair share of Christmas trees, but this one tops them all.**

 **Me: Looks like they did a great job.**

 **Applejack: But what's going on?**

 **Me: Must be a Christmas party. Muscle Man must've thought of this while we were gone.**

 **Dash: Well, now that we're here, how about we join the fun?**

 **Me: Well, we have been traveling a lot lately. The rest of the Elements can wait.**

 **(We join the fun in the Christmas party)**

* * *

Cartoon Party: Quest for the Mini-Stars

Chapter 6: Vlad's Horror Mansion, Part 2

After beating the Box Ghost Ghostbuster-style, Dipper and Grounder fly the magic carpet to the upper levels of the creepy mansion. "That Box Ghost sure was strong for someone who was a pushover." Grounder noted.

"I agree, but we need to get the rest of the Mini-Stars." Dipper said.

"And hopefully not run into any Gastly along the way." Grounder added, his treads trembling.

Once they move forward and pass another portrait, another Gastly appeared from it. "Not again!" Dipper groaned.

They continued onward passing the bright room and another portrait, which another Gastly appeared from. Grounder took the wheel this time and flew the carpet past another portrait. And yet another Gastly appeared from the portrait.

"OK, this is starting to get really old." Dipper said as he took the wheel and flew through the window, which closed on the Gas Pokémon.

"Well, that was underwhelming." Grounder said.

"I'll say. We need to keep going if we're to get those Mini-Stars back." Dipper said. He then flew the carpet up a blue trail of light until they reach a tower. "I wonder what's in here."

"Well, let's check it out." Grounder suggested. They flew into the tower and find themselves in a long hallway with a rat hole at the end.

"This is one long hallway." Dipper noted. Then, out of nowhere, a Rattata pounced on them and stole two Mini-Stars from the both of them. "Hey! Those are ours!"

The Mouse Pokémon snickered and ran off for a bit before taunting them.

"We better catch that thief!" Grounder said.

They started chasing the thieving Rattata. After a couple of minutes of chasing, the duo manages to catch the Rattata and take back the stolen Mini-Stars. They leave the tower and make their way to the roof.

"We must be on the roof." Grounder noted.

"And look! Up on that tower! That must be the Eggman Gate." Dipper pointed to the top of the tower. They see the Eggman Gate.

"Good eye, Dipper." Grounder complimented.

"Mabel will be so jealous when she hears what I went through." Dipper grinned.

"Mabel? Who's she?" Grounder asked, a bit curious.

"My twin sister. She and I go on some crazy adventures every summer." Dipper told him after passing another portrait. Grounder sees another Gastly pop out of it.

"Speaking of crazy, we've got some company!" Grounder said with fear in his voice.

"Here too?!" Dipper gasped. "We better get up there!"

"But the gate is locked! How will we get in?" Grounder asked, noticing the unique lock on the gate. There was a six on the lock. The chase continued until they reached the gate.

"How will we unlock it?" Dipper asked. His answer came when a giant six-sided die materialized in his hands. "Oh, I get it. In order to unlock the door, we need to roll the die and hope it lands on the number on the gate or something higher."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Roll it!" Grounder said. Dipper tosses the die in the air and it bounces for a bit and started spinning on its corner until it lands on… a 6.

"Yes!" Dipper cheered as the number on the gate vanishes and the gate itself opens. The fly the carpet up the blue light trail to the top of the tower. Dipper and Grounder get off the carpet and look around until Dr. Eggman appears in his Egg Mobile.

"Dr. Eggman!" Dipper scowled.

"You guys just won't quit, will you?" Eggman said.

"You better believe it! Now hand over the Mini-Stars you and Snively stole!" Dipper demanded.

"Well, you're gonna have to fight my minion to get them back." Eggman challenged. "And he treats his guests with some scary hospitality. Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!" He activates his transporter device again, sending Dipper and Grounder somewhere in the mansion.

* * *

A dark purple rift opens in a dark room and Dipper and Grounder fall from it and onto the floor. Grounder lands on his back while Dipper lands on his feet.

"You okay, Grounder?" Dipper asked, helping the robot up.

"Yeah, I think so. Where are we?" Grounder asked him. Dipper looks around for a moment until he spots a regal throne at one end of the room. The only source of light came from the torches lit with dark purple flames.

"Looks like some kind of throne room to me." Dipper theorized.

"Question is: whose throne room is this?" Grounder asked.

"I believe it is mine." They hear a voice come from out of nowhere. Soon a figure appears on the throne. It was none other than Vlad Plasmius. "Welcome to my Horror Mansion."

"Save us the small talk, Vlad! We know Eggman hired you and the Box Ghost to guard the Mini-Stars! So why don't you make this easier for us and hand them over right now?!" Dipper demanded.

"I'd rather not. Besides, it's rude for guests to enter my humble abode unannounced." Vlad said.

"The way those Gastly have been scaring us, this place is anything but humble." Grounder said.

"Oh, that's just their way of saying hello." Vlad said casually as he stood up from his throne. Soon he sports a malicious grin. "And here's my way of saying goodbye!" Vlad fires green energy beams from his palms. Dipper tackles Grounder to the floor, dodging the beams.

"How will we beat him?" Grounder asked. Dipper notices some mounted ray guns on the ceiling along with control panels on opposite sides.

"Maybe those ray guns up there could help." Dipper said.

"Good eye. You take that control panel over there. I'll take this one." Grounder said as they each manned a control panel that operated a mounted ray gun.

"Do you honestly think my own ray guns can harm me?" Vlad challenged.

"We can at least try." Dipper replied.

"I like your style, kid. Tell you what, I'll let you try and hit me." Vlad said, challenging them to attack. Grounder aimed his ray gun at Vlad and fired, but Vlad turned intangible and the blast went right through him. Dipper charged his ray gun.

"Is that your best shot?" Vlad smirked, but was hit with a blast from Dipper's ray. "Impressive, but it won't help you."

"You think we can't hit you?" Dipper challenged, to which Vlad accepted with a "Just bring it" gesture. Dipper and Grounder did all they could to hit Vlad with his ray guns. They managed to deal some hits until Vlad was worn out from taking them.

"Grr!" Vlad growled with anger.

"Had enough yet, rich boy?" Dipper asked. The regal ghost didn't respond. "Vlad?" Soon, an eerie red aura glowed around Vlad.

"Now I'm MAD!" Vlad roared with unquenchable rage. He called out two of his ghost allies to aid him.

"Not good!" Grounder gulped.

"Relax, Grounder. We can still beat him." Dipper told him. They continued operating the ray guns to blast Vlad. Anytime they made a mistake, one of the ghosts aiding Vlad attacked them, hindering their progress. But it didn't stop them from finishing off Vlad with a combined blast.

"All right! We did it, Grounder!" Dipper cheered. Vlad breathed heavily, clutching his arm in pain.

"You think you've won?" Vlad scowled. "I may have been beaten, but you'll never rescue the remaining Mini-Stars!" With his final breath, Vlad collapsed and vanished in a puff of green smoke, leaving a pile of Mini-Stars behind.

"Well, he was forgiving for a ghost." Grounder noted.

"Yeah. Let's get these Mini-Stars out of here and meet with the others." Dipper said. They grabbed whatever Mini-Stars they could carry and left the mansion throne room through the vortex.

* * *

Behind the spooky mansion, the other heroes plus Scratch await the return of Dipper and Grounder. The rain had already stopped minutes ago and the sun is close to rising. "I hope they're okay in there." Joy said.

"Don't worry, Joy. Dipper told me he handles things like this all the time." Ezra reassured.

"Besides, if I know Eggman, he's not one to give up so easily." Vanellope spoke up. Once she did, the vortex opened behind them and Dipper and Grounder walked out from it.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"We got chased around the mansion by a bunch of Gastly, but we outran them and dealt with Box Ghost and Vlad." Dipper explained.

"I understand Eggman hiring Vlad to stop us, but why would he hire Box Ghost as well?" Danny wondered.

"That's what stumped me as well." Dipper replied.

"We can figure things out later. Right now, we need a place to figure out where we can find more Mini-Stars." Jake said. Craig noticed something glittering from the sea behind everyone.

"How about the beach?" Craig suggested.

"Good idea, Craig, but I don't know if a beach has Mini-Stars or..." Jake began before noticing Mini-Stars along the sand.

"Whoa! Good eye, Craig." Jake complimented. "The light from the falling Mini-Stars must be reflecting off the water."

"Well, what are we standing around for? Let's get over there and grab 'em!" Craig said as he slithers towards the beach with his friends following close behind.

* * *

 **(I find Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost in the arcade playing Smash Bros. on the Wii U)**

 **Me: Hey Muscle Man! You sure know how to throw a good party.**

 **Muscle Man: Throwing parties is my special talent.**

 **Me: Speaking of special talents, did anyone work on my chapter while I was gone?**

 **Hi-Five Ghost: Well, I did take a look at it, but I didn't do a thing. Nobody did.**

 **Me: But I put you in charge of writing it, remember?**

 **Hi-Five Ghost: Oh yeah.**

 **Me: But in any case, is there anything you'd like for Christmas?**

 **Muscle Man: Well, we just about to ask you the same thing.**

 **Me: There's no need for material gifts. Having people like you as my friends are all I need right now.**

 **Hi-Five Ghost: Aw, how thoughtful.**

 **Me: Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a chapter that needs finishing. You readers may leave a review if you choose, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you. Archer out!**


End file.
